


无人之夜

by Ludwig



Category: DC Elseworlds
Genre: M/M, 出轨提及注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludwig/pseuds/Ludwig
Summary: 两人心照不宣地打着哑谜，对对方的背叛都了然于心又从不挑明。





	无人之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 霸主出轨注意！是真的出轨！接受不了请不要看！

实则掌握全球的一国领导人反手锁上了门。

 

霸占他的座椅还肆无忌惮地把腿交叠在办公桌上的青年头都不愿意抬一下:“无聊的会议，哈？”

 

 

“老生常谈。”超人不咸不淡地评论道，对副官逾矩的行为毫无表示。

 

 

玻璃制品在空中行走了弧线轨迹，在超人手中停靠终点。

 

“朗斯特姆博士改良后的配方，艾尔夫人三年内都不用取新药。”韦恩拎起桌面上的相框凑近端详，赞叹道:“的确，三十年没有任何变化。”

 

韦恩弯曲膝盖，军靴踩在机密文件上，小幅度地碾着。

 

“你既不去宣传部任职，也不接任你父亲的工作。”卡尔说。

 

“哦，”韦恩有一双狡猾的蓝眼睛，这双眼睛从帽檐投下的阴影里窥探他，像一只狐狸戏耍猎手，“我觉得做霸主的副官没什么不好。”

 

他伸出舌尖轻扫了一下上唇，然后是韦恩自己的黑色皮革手套。他叼着中指和食指的指尖把它扯下去，最后用光裸的左手摘下缀黑鹰和忠诚的军帽，把它们和霸主的克制一起扔到桌子底下。

 

“……而副官时刻以解决您的需求为第一要务。”

 

 

韦恩站起来，眯着眼睛笑起来。霸主扣住他还裹着手套的手腕。

 

一只很年轻的狐狸，正在挑衅经验丰富的猎人。

 

韦恩面朝下被按在桌面上，剪裁得体的裤子被扯去，靴底不安地在地毯上摩擦。

 

 

“你做过扩张和润滑。”霸主的声音一点都不吃惊。

 

“时刻做好准备难道不是一种美德吗？”韦恩的语气听起来像控诉，“我可是全心全意的服务您。”

 

他能听到身后啪嗒解开金属皮带扣的声音，然后那双手覆上来揉弄他的臀瓣作为对他控诉的回应，至于那杆猎枪则抵在穴口，迟迟没有动作。

 

布鲁斯厌恶这种故意的迟缓，顺手抓起一张文件，念道“……北部殖民地面临极寒——啊……气候……”突然的入侵迫使最后的音节成为了呻吟，向后反弓起背部，更为热情得配合着霸主刺入。

 

 

吸的他紧紧的内壁让卡尔不好拒绝这邀约。他扶着韦恩的胯挺动，让自己进的更深。他先浅浅地抽插了几下，然后整根没入。过快地被填满让布鲁斯尖叫出声，挣扎着向前爬去却被霸主扣紧腰拽了回来。  
布鲁斯只得扭动细窄的腰配合他，军服下摆磨蹭着两人肌肤相贴处。

 

两人的呻吟和喘息都愈发粗重，这时霸主俯下身在他耳边命令道：“念下去，我的副官，为我报告东欧殖民地的近况。”

 

布鲁斯在心中大骂，那该死的农业报告早就在霸主撞进来时脱了手，不知道被扔到哪见鬼去了。

 

随便念一份吧，怀着这样的想法，布鲁斯手中的文件却又随着一次恶意顶弄被抓皱。

 

“………美洲……嗯……殖民地……恐袭频发……卡尔……”韦恩不断在报告过程中发出短促的气音，最终只能示弱般地呼唤他的名字。

 

“我在。”对方稳健的声音从身后传来，和硬如钢铁的阴茎一起一下下撞击在他的敏感点上。

 

快感如潮水般纷涌迭至，他感到自己的意识在暴虐的海洋中心无处停泊。报告上的黑字打着旋隐入白光中，他呻吟着攀上快感的顶峰。

 

高潮过后他双腿无力，向下滑去。霸主捞起他的腿横抱他到桌面上。韦恩用他潮湿半阖的蓝眼睛看着他，墙上的黑鹰和画像，天花板上的水晶吊灯。

 

卡尔伸手抚摸他潮红的脸，拇指摩挲颧骨。因为光影而显得破碎而崩溃的脸。但卡尔再清楚不过他的伎俩了，这个男人永远不会崩溃，永远精明狡猾地看着猎人落入他布下的陷阱。

 

“告诉我，告诉我，你的职责是什么，副官。”卡尔低声说。

 

“做您尽职尽责的婊子。”布鲁斯用被操透了的沙哑声线回答他。

 

 

霸主抬起他的腿架在肩膀上。肩章硌得他小腿生疼，但他很快就不注意这无关痛痒的小小不适。霸主比刚才更凶狠地操他，顶得他全身都被快感和疼痛支配着。他哭叫着，呻吟着，却还要露出一种掌控全局的得逞般的笑容。

 

霸主嘶吼一声射在他里面。  
顺着健美修长的双腿淌下精液，在黑色长靴上十分扎眼，最后又滴在地毯上，为这场禁忌背德的欢爱做了最后陈词。卡尔用自己的披风盖上昏睡的人。

 

他整理衣襟，掩盖曾失控的事实。在画像里前任领导人肃穆的注视下他接听了妻子的电话——也正是那位领导人为他选择了配偶，完成了一场双方都不情不愿的政治婚姻。

 

两人心照不宣地打着哑谜，对对方的背叛都了然于心又从不挑明。


End file.
